In order for many artists to be successful, at least financially, they need backing from the art industry, such as, e.g., recording companies, network/cable television, movie producers, art dealers, or publishing houses. However, submitting creative works (e.g., paintings, photographs, movie or television scripts, literary compilations, music, and other artwork) to those working in the art industry is often difficult and discouraging for the typical artist. Much of the art industry will only deal with agents, and the best agents have exclusive client lists. Therefore, unless the artist has “connections” (e.g., family members or close personal friends) in the art industry or happens to be “discovered” by someone in the art industry, the artist's work may go unnoticed.
Artists may gain exposure in the art industry by participating in contests or talent shows. Although the top contestants may receive a contract or be introduced to top agents, ultimately the goal of such contests is for the contest sponsor to “discover” new talent. The other contestants may receive a consolation prize and their ranking relative to the other contestants (e.g., fifth place), but are otherwise turned away. The artists typically do not receive any substantive feedback for improving their creative works.
The Internet has also provided a medium for some artists to present and/or sell their creative works. Internet sites include online galleries for posting pictures, online music stores for posting music, and even online publishers. However, these Internet sites only provide the artist with a forum for presenting and/or selling their creative works over the Internet. The owners of these Internet sites typically do not work with agents or others in the art industry. Nor do the artists receive any substantive feedback for improving their creative works.